


求婚預行演練

by kt7786



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt7786/pseuds/kt7786
Summary: 十座（→）天馬，按照天馬建議嘗試跟喜歡對象練習求婚的十座。





	求婚預行演練

「求婚？」天馬放下手邊的水瓶，望向十座的眼神微訝。「為什麼要練習這個？」

今天下午，十座問天馬能不能在用完晚餐之後到排練室一下，想著也許又是需要他幫忙確認演技之類的，便毫不猶豫的答應了。  
沒想到一到排練室，就突然對他說想練習求婚，剛聽到的時候還以為十座是要跟誰告白，不過這樣也跳過太多階段，怎麼想都是——  
「下禮拜的表演課，要在課堂上演出關於男女約會的即興劇，我想試著加入求婚的片段，雖然跟椋借了幾本相關的少女漫畫來參考，也還是抓不到感覺。」  
十座一說出原因，天馬立刻意會過來：「原來如此。所以才想來拜託經驗豐富的我指導你，是吧？」  
十座表示同意的點頭，「之前有跟太一一起看過你演的求婚戲，真的很厲害。」  
被如此不假修飾的稱讚，任誰都不會不高興，天馬翹起嘴角，「真沒辦法，那就讓我幫你瞧瞧吧。」  
「謝謝，麻煩了。」

「嗯，總之先演一段來看看，你自己應該有先想過內容吧？」  
「有是有，不過不是很好。」「沒關係，先試試吧。」  
在天馬的鼓勵下，十座深呼吸一口氣，有些機械的陳述著：「你願意，從今以後，為我每天早上做甜食嗎？」  
「…呃，這句話該不會是那個『你願意每天早上為我煮味噌湯嗎』的變化版吧？」「你怎麼知道？」  
我的老天爺啊，椋到底是借給十座先生哪些少女漫畫？天馬掩面，但還是不忘敬業的吐槽：「首先，早上那麼趕，根本沒時間等甜食做好就要出門了，再來，誰會每天一大早就吃甜的當早餐啊，你也替胃著想一下好嗎！？」  
「不，也有很快就能作好的甜食，像是鬆餅或是法國土司蜜糖版，而且我的胃沒問題。」  
「鬆餅我還可以理解，但後面那個法國土司蜜糖版是怎麼回事啊！？」還有你的胃…嗯，這個就算了，吐槽也沒用。

不過，撇開內容不說，十座的語氣跟情緒實在太僵硬了，如果沒有融入感情，再怎麼美好的台詞都會流於唸稿。  
剛剛他說的『抓不到感覺』，應該就是指這點吧？  
天馬支著下顎沉吟了一會：「十座先生有喜歡過誰的經驗嗎？」  
「經驗？」「比如說，暗戀班上女同學或是有跟誰交往過之類的。」  
「……大概，沒有吧。」遲疑了片刻，十座低低的否認道。

大概？天馬有點在意這個詞，但感覺得出來對方似乎不想透露，所以他也不追問，只是解釋提出這個問題的原因。  
「如果十座先生有喜歡的人，那就可以想像你對那個人會用什麼口吻、什麼情境、什麼樣的內容求婚；沒有也沒關係，身為一個演員，就算真的沒經歷過，也可以想辦法讓這件事轉化成自己的。說謊或是借用別人的那都無所謂，只要讓它在舞台上變成『真實的』就好了。」

不過十座先生的類型可能不太適合說謊，借鑒其他人的話好像還可以…陷入思考的天馬沒發現他跟十座之間的距離正在逐漸縮短。

「天馬。」「嗯？什麼、…哇！」  
一抬頭就看到十座那張魄力十足的臉近在咫尺，天馬嚇得心臟差點要停了。  
「十、十座先生，你幹嘛靠這麼近啊！嚇我一跳！」「…你願意聽我說嗎？」  
望著天馬的琥珀金寫滿了認真，被這樣的視線注視著，天馬不禁有些緊張起來。「說、說什麼？」  
只見十座緩緩地，用他那低沉的嗓音，一字一句的對天馬開口。

「你願意，從今以後，每天都陪我練習演戲嗎？」

「…哈啊？」

被這樣脫線的一句弄得說不出話來，天馬瞪大眼睛，這個人到底想表達什麼？  
雖然不是每天，但自己現在不就在陪他嗎？  
看十座表情這麼懇切，實在不忍心質疑的天馬只好回答：「每天的話沒辦法，但我之前也講過，只要有空就可以陪你啊。」  
不過怎麼這句話的開頭，跟十座說的那句求婚台詞一樣啊，難道說——  
「你剛才是在對我練習求婚嗎？」「！…算、算是吧。」

天馬露齒一笑，拍了拍十座的肩膀，「什麼啊，這不是表演的很好嗎？剛剛的十座先生連我都覺得有點心跳加速呢！只要掌握要領，下禮拜的即興劇一定沒問題的！」內容就先不提好了。  
「啊、嗯，謝謝。」  
不知怎麼地，十座回覆的有些無精打采，不過在天馬察覺之前，門外就傳來了一道怒喝。  
「喂！排練室裡面還有誰？已經很晚了，該熄燈了！」「糟糕，是左京先生！十座先生，我們趕快出去吧！」

也因為急著離開，在匆忙起身的當下，天馬並未聽見十座的喃喃自語。

「雖然只是練習，不過…失敗了啊。」

Fin.


End file.
